soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan (WC)
Leviathan, originally known as Miles Lumiero, was originally an antagonist in the Were-Creatures ''series, first appearing in ''Were-Creatures OMEGA alongside Beelzebub. He was originally one of the Seven Demon Lords of the Realm of Darkness, his title being the Demon Lord of Envy. He's later revealed to be a former Servant of Light and the older brother of Alita Lumiero who signed a contract with the other six Demon Lords after his envy of Alita got the better of him and was corrupted into becoming a demon. He becomes an ally of the heroes in Were-Creatures OMEGA after his defeat in his dungeon, Heavenly Sanctuary and is nicknamed “'Levy'” by a few of the characters. His title of the Demon Lord of Envy was later given to Abigail Williams who became the new Demon Lord of Envy. Appearance Unlike the other Demon Lords, who all have the appearances of humans, Leviathan's corruption into a demon had altered his appearance to one that matches that of a were-creature species, specifically a were-dragon. Due to this, his appearance is that of an anthropomorphic dragon. He's tall in height, being around 6'3", and he has a semi-athletic body. His eye color is red and he has a pair of white dragon horns on the sides of his head that're average sized. His inner area of scales that extends to his bottom jaw and the underside of his tail is colored azure blue and his outer area of scales is colored black. The membranes of his dragon wings are colored azure blue and the main structure of the wings is black. On his tail, there are azure blue spikes that burst into azure blue flames when he is enraged. He wears a white, bicep-length dress shirt with a high collar, a pair of black slacks that're held up by a brown belt with a golden buckle. His dress pants also has a pair of black suspenders and he wears a pair of black dress shoes on his feet. Just below his collar is a violet bow tie with a rose pink heart with small, black angel wings on the side on the center of the tie. For his swimwear, he wears a sea blue wetsuit with sea blue swim goggles on his head. He wears a light blue yukata with a black dragon on the right sleeve and a pink obi around his waist and wears a pair of white socks and a pair of geta on his feet during the Summer Festival. Personality History As revealed by Alita, Leviathan was originally her older brother Miles Lumiero, a fellow Servant of Light from the Realm of Light with a humanoid form. He and his sister were an inseparable duo who worked together to protect Earth from the Demons and choose historical figures to become Spirits. However, Miles started to become jealous of Alita, who was gaining more recognition from their missions even though they did equal work. The breaking point was when Alita was promoted to a head guardian in the Goddess Army instead of himself, who had been working towards the position for years. Miles exclaimed his hatred to his sister after the ceremony, something that she hadn't predicted. Finally fed up with being less appreciated than Alita, Miles ran away to Earth, allowing the six Demon Lords to sense his envy. They gave him the option of becoming their seventh Demon Lord, in which he would have to sign a contract in order to gain "the power to overthrow the attention hogging sister." Alita, who had followed Miles to talk things out with him, pleaded to him to not give his life to the Demons, but her presence only angered him further into signing the contract. Once the contract was signed, he was renamed the Demon Lord of Envy, Leviathan, and he left with the other Demon Lords. Over the centuries of being exposed to demon energy and his title of a Demon Lord, Leviathan started to become demonic, becoming a creature akin to a were-dragon. Relationships Alita Lumiero Alita reveals Leviathan to be related to her, as her older brother. Alita is the only one of the team to immediately recognize him even after his transformation. Fellow Demon Lords Abigail Williams When he was still working for the Demon Lords, the current Demon Lord of Envy, Abigail Williams, was originally Leviathan's Guardian Demon since they made their contract with each other during the time of the Salem witch trials. Spirits Quotes *"You may refer to me as Leviathan, the Demon Lord of Envy. And I highly recommend none of you fools forget it." (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *He represents the Deadly Sin of Envy. *His name comes from the demon Leviathan, one of the Princes of Hell that represents one of the Deadly Sins, which is Envy in Leviathan's case. *He's the only Demon Lord to leave his evil ways and become an ally of the heroes. *He's the only Demon Lord to take on an appearance resembling a were-creature instead of a human. *His blood type is B. *He likes royal milk tea and being with his sister. *He dislikes people who're cruel to his sister. *His color scheme was inspired from Mega Charizard X who was introduced in Pokémon X & Y. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Were-Creatures Bosses Category:Demons Category:Seven Demon Lords Category:Males Category:Former Antagonist